So Do You Think You Can Survive?
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: UN GRUPO HA SIDO ELEGIDO PARA PARTICIPAR EN EL PRIMER BATTLE ROYALE DEL INSTITUTO DE CIENCIAS. Mucho Gore, humor negro y romance, mucho romance.
1. Introducción

_**Battle Royale**_

_Después de que los alumnos de cuarto semestre de preparatoria lanzaran zapatos, libros y mochilas desde el segundo piso lastimando a la coordinadora de los dos últimos semestres, después de que los estudiantes hubieran estado comportándose tan rebeldemente, los maestros dejaron de confiar en ellos y aprobaron "La Ley de La Reforma Estudiantil" también conocida como La Ley BR._

Nyu Hikari despertó ese día después de una larga noche viendo una y otra vez todos los videos, conciertos y película de Miyavi. Ese día los de su grupo se habían ido de retiro espiritual, claro que Nyu no tuvo que ir, ya que ella había ido al anterior con el grupo C, pues su amiga Griselda estaba ahí. Prendió su computadora colocando su nuevo DVD de Battle Royale, preguntándole como sería si eso pasara con su grupo, se olvido rápidamente de la idea, pues sonaba bastante ilógico. Sintió curiosidad por saber que estarían haciendo sus compañeros en ese momento, olvidándose al instante pues realmente no le preocupaba mucho.

Entre tanto, en el camión, Patty trataba de dormir, ya que le dolía la cabeza por la borrachera del día anterior, aunque no resultaba muy fácil pues Aquino tenía su radio a todo volumen con su música de rock pesado. En el grupo de Mariela, platicaban y se tomaban fotos digitales, mientras que mientras que Iris y compañía platicaban sobre la fiesta del día anterior. El camión cruzó por un puente y todo se puso oscuro…

Jordan abrió sus ojos lentamente, todos estaban dormidos, se sentía débil y apenas si podía moverse. Volteó hacia donde estaba su novia Karla y como pudo se fue casi arrastrando hacia ella. Delante se encontraban tres personas con mascara de gas, una de ellas se acercó hasta Jordan golpeándolo en la cabeza, haciendo que se desmayase inmediatamente.

Poco a poco todos fueron abriendo sus ojos lentamente despertando a sus demás compañeros. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que traían unos extraños collares de metal bastante incómodos que por más que trataban, no se los podían quitar. En una esquina sobre una mesa se encontraba sentado un joven alto y delgado sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Se encontraba mirando al vacío sin poner atención a los demás. Muchos se preguntaban quien era y que hacía ahí, algunos de ellos tomaban clase de francés con el, pero nunca se percataron de que existiera, así que muy pocos eran los que lo conocían y sabían que se trataba de Sergio. La atención de todos se desvió hacia la puerta que fue abierta bruscamente. Varias personas vestidas de militares entraron y detrás de ellos venía… ¡SU MAESTRO DE FILOSOFÍA, HUMBERTO!

**¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?** Preguntó Felipe, quien era el representante del grupo.

**Bien, todos ustedes me conocen como su maestro de filosofía. Pero esta vez seré el que les enseñe la lección más importante de su vida. Escuchen, la vida es un juego, esta escuela ya no sirve para nada, así que la lección de hoy es… Tendrán que matarse entre ustedes.** Todos se hicieron para atrás de la sorpresa, mientras Nemo señalaba el pizarrón que tenía escrito BR. ¡**BATTLE ROYALE!** Gritó y segundos después Carlos comenzó a reír como si todo fuera una broma. **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** Preguntó completamente serio, lo que hizo al estudiante callar al instante. **¿Saben? Esta ley se instituyó precisamente por estudiantes como su amigo Carlos, estudiantes revoltosos y rebeldes que están echados a perder. Otra cosa, su maestro David se rehusó firmemente a que este grupo se eligiera para esto, por supuesto que nuestras razones lo convencieron al final.** El maestro hizo una seña e inmediatamente los militares llevaron una camilla, que al destaparle todos vieron horrorizados a su profesor completamente bañado en sangre y un agujero en la cabeza. Todos corrieron hacia un rincón. **Procederemos viendo una introducción dada por alguien que seguramente conocen y que les explicara que esta sucediendo y que tendrán que hacer exactamente, así que cállense.** Nemo hizo una seña para que se llevasen el cuerpo del ex maestro de literatura mientras ponía la televisión en un canal en especial y aparecía Belinda con un casco de camuflaje.

**Hola amigos, tengo el gusto de informarles que ustedes han sido el grupo electo para participar en el primer Battle Royale. ¡FELICIDADES! En este momento nos encontramos en una isla completamente abandonada. Solo que esta linda isla tiene zonas de peligro y cada seis horas su maestro les avisara por altoparlante cuales son las nuevas zonas de peligro, y deben de salir ahí lo más pronto posible. Cambiando de tema, los collares que tienen en su cuello nos permitirán rastrearlos y saber si alguno de ustedes ya esta muerto o no. Son 100 resistentes, así que olvídense de romperlos. Y no solo eso, sino que también cuentan con un detonante, y si se encuentran en una zona de peligro, su collar hará ¡BOOM, así que por favor mantente alejado de esas zonas y no intenten quitárselo.** En ese momento el maestro apagó el televisor.

**¡DIJE QUE SE CALLARAN!** Gritó lanzando un cuchillo, que calló justo en medio de la frente de Willy. Este inmediatamente cayó al piso muerto.

**_Igartua González José Guillermo Muerto. 31 to Go_**

Todos comenzaron a correr gritando, mientras Sergio solo miraba el cuerpo inerte, viendo como la sangre escurría en el piso con una expresión placentera. Los militares hicieron uso de sus rifles para poner orden, hiriendo a Karla en el brazo. **Sigamos viendo la televisión.** Nemo encendió el aparato una vez más.

**¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, el juego no tiene límite de tiempo, pero si nadie muere en las primeras 24 horas, o si no queda un solo sobreviviente todos los collares explotarán automáticamente. Pero no se preocupen, para ayudarlos, a todos se les dará un lindo equipo que consta de: Agua y comida suficiente para cuatro días, si el juego rebasa ese tiempo, deberán buscar la comida y agua ustedes mismos. Un mapa y brújula, una linterna con un arma incluida y por supuesto un arma al azar, por lo que puede que tengan suerte o no.** Momentos después la televisión seguía encendida y se pudo apreciar como Belinda miraba hacia un lado poniendo una cara de terror. ¿**Qué van a hacer con eso? No, eso no estaba en el contrato, esperen¡noooooooooo!** Todos presenciaron aterrados la muerte de Belinda mientras era apuñalada una y otra vez.

**Esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar el día de hoy. **Comentó Fabiola en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara. No necesitaba ganarse enemigos en esa situación, aunque sabía que ella era la más propensa a ser de las primeras eliminadas, ya que a sus compañeros no les caía muy bien que digamos, pues siempre les arruinaba sus pintas, además de ser considerada un poco rara por los demás gracias a su gusto por la cultura japonesa.

**¿Tienen alguna pregunta?** Mariela, quien tenía los ojos llorosos levantó la mano. El maestro le indicó que podía hablar.

**¿Por qué¿Por qué nos hacen esto?** Gritó histérica viendo el cadáver de su amigo.

**¿Todavía preguntas que por qué? Todo esto es su maldita culpa, ustedes arruinaron la escuela, y es por eso que se aprobó la Ley BR. ¿no podrían ser más como la generación de sexto? Esta generación ya esta podrida, no tiene futuro.**

**¡Esta es la última generación de resistencia!** Gritó José. **¡Antes las cosas eran mejores! **Corrió hacia el maestro, nadie trató de detenerlo, estaban demasiado asustados. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero el maestro sacó un pequeño control que al presionar un botón rojo, el collar del estudiante se activó emitiendo una luz roja y un tintineo. **¿Qué es esto?** Preguntó asustado.

**Será mejor que se alejen, ese collar va a estallar y dudo que quieran terminar con su ropa teñida de rojo.** Avisó el maestro en tono de burla. José corrió gritando desesperadamente. Todos lo alejaban empujándolo. Al final solo se hincó tratando de quitarse el collar, aunque sabía que era inútil. No había escapatoria a su muerte. No podía dejar de temblar. El tintineo se volvió un sonido continuo y momentos después solo se escuchó una explosión.

**Ahí va Churro.** Decía Sergio apuntando. **Y ahí y allá y por allá.** Apuntaba en distintas direcciones con una sonrisa sádica mientras veía como los sesos y la sangre manchaban la pared y los rostros y ropa de las personas cercanas.

_**Vega Preciado José Muerto. 30 to Go**_

**Escuchen. **Habló de nueva cuenta el profesor ante lo atónitos alumnos. **Ahora iré diciendo sus nombres por orden de lista y pasarán por su equipo que en un momento les traerán. **Enseguida varias personas entraron con un carrito que traía varias mochilas verdes. **Cuando diga su nombre quiero escuchar un enérgico "AQUÍ". Chicos No. 1 "Aquino Rizo Roberto Alejandro"** El chico se encamino, pero antes de salir le puso el dedo al maestro, lo que lo hizo merecedor de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. **Chicas No. 1 "Agujera Camargo Laura Paola" **La chica se separó de su amiga Mariela y caminó hasta la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos. Le arrojaron su maleta, lo que causó que se cayera por el peso de esta, se levantó como pudo y salió. **Chicos No. 2 "Camacho Rohwedder Jorge Alberto" **Comenzó a caminar lentamente, solo que fue lo suficiente como para desesperar al maestro, quien le grito que se apurara. **Chicas No. 2 "Carmona López Anel**. Rápidamente se despidió de Noemí y Vanessa. **Chicos No. 3 "Díaz Almstrong Sergio Luis"** Bajó de la mesa de un salto y fue hasta adelante empujando a todos. Cuando le dieron su maleta la estuvo examinando unos segundos y la dejó caer al suelo señalando la que sería para Willy. Comenzó a exigir que le dieran esa. **Como pueden ver, este chico es peligroso.** El maestro señaló a Sergio, quien hizo una media sonrisa macabra dirigida a todos los demás para después tomar la otra maleta sin permiso y salir rápido… **Chicas No. 13 "Lozano Ruiz Claudia Alejandra"** Era la ultima, se levantó del suelo y tomó su maleta. La chica de Puebla estaba desconsolada.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro, solo algunas estrellas iluminaban aquel cielo, acompañadas por una luna roja como la sangre. Era como si el astro se hubiera teñido por adelantado del líquido carmesí que se derramaría en las siguientes horas. Claudia vio como de entre las sombras salía una persona, cuyo rostro no se distinguía muy bien gracias a la oscuridad. Claudio buscó apresuradamente su linterna y al alumbrar a la persona y darse cuenta de quien se trataba no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar la linterna cayendo de rodillas llevándose una mano a la boca. Entonces supo que el juego había comenzado.

_**GAME START**_

_**2 Down… 30 To Go**_

****

_Como podés observar, esta introducción es casi una copia de la película, pero que importa, despúes de escribir el segundo capítulo me di cuenta de que era algo completamente diferente. A si, las personas que salen en este fic son mis compañeros de clase y lo de los zapatos si ocurrió y de hecho los maestros siempre se estan quejando de nuestra generación, es por eso que se me hizo perfecto hacerles un fic basado en BR. Espero que os haya gustado._

P.D: Si lo leen dejen reviews.


	2. Capítulo 01

Capitulo 01

**No entendí, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?** – Preguntó Cristóbal a sus amigos.

**Pollo, tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros.** – Respondió Huitzi u poco desesperado.

**¿Pero por qué?** – Siguió preguntando.

**Por-tería** – Respondió esta vez Felipe que ya estaba muy estresado y Pollo no lo ayudaba en nada con sus preguntas estupidas.

**Pero no nos vamos a matar entre nosotros ¿Verdad?** – Gritó Mariela histérica, pero nadie contestó. - **¿Verdad? No podemos hacer eso, no puede ser enserio. No somos capaces.** – Dejó de hablar al escuchar como alguien se acercaba corriendo mientras gritaba. Se dieron cuenta de que era Claudia, la chica que venía de intercambio de Puebla, quien en su frenética huída ni siquiera los volteó a ver. Decidieron que no era muy buena idea ir tras de ella y siguieron caminando preguntándose que es lo que habría visto para ponerse así. Muy pronto descubrieron que había pasado. Enfrente de ellos había un cadáver descuartizado.

**Si Mariela, somos capaces.** – Dijo Felipe mientras Mariela se volteaba a vomitar. – **¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?** – Todos estaban realmente asustados.

. . . . Flash Back . . . .

Fernanda salió del edificio sin saber que hacer. Comenzó a caminar al frente, pero se detuvo a escuchar que alguien se acercaba, pero que sin embargo no se veía por ningún lado.

**¿Quién es?** – Preguntó un poco nerviosa, pero no obtuvo respuesta. – **Por favor contesta. **– Su nerviosismo se había convertido en miedo. Buscó entre sus cosas para ver que arma le había tocado. Se encontró con una sierra cercenadora. – **Quien quiera que seas sal ahora mismo. **–Una persona salió de entre unos matorrales. Fernanda no tuvo tiempo de gritar…

Sintió un agudo dolor en su cuerpo. Quería escapar, pero sus piernas no le permitían correr. Dio algunos pasos, pero el dolor era terrible, sentía pánico de voltear abajo para ver que es lo que había ocurrido. Se armó de valor y fue bajando poco a poco la mirada. Sintió ganas de gritar pero no pudo. Tenía una katana de madera atravesada en su abdomen. Sintió como el carmesí líquido recorría su cuerpo.

Dio unos pasos más encontrándose con su amiga Claudia. Quiso decirle algo pero no pudo, el dolor era insoportable. La katana fue removida rápidamente de su cuerpo. No pudo hacer otra cosa si no caer al piso arrastrándose hacia su amiga implorando ayuda. Claudia subió su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de Sergio, que sonreía. Claudia se levantó para echarse a correr.

**Ayúdame.**- Se escuchó la voz ahogada de Fernanda. Muy tarde, Claudia ya se había puesto a correr. Sergio tomó la sierra que se había quedado en el suelo y lentamente fue rompiendo la blusa de la chica hasta que su espalda quedó descubierta. Comenzó a cortar la espalda con la filosa sierra. Muy despacio, muy suavemente. La sangre no tardo en comenzar a fluir. Fernanda dio un ligero grito lastimoso y suplicaba piedad apenas audiblemente. Esto enfadó a Sergio, quien la volteó bruscamente. Le abrió la boca tomando la lengua y con la sierra la cortó de un rápido movimiento. La pobre chica solo se retorció por el intenso dolor. No duró mucho, se detuvo después de algunos segundos al igual que su respiración. La joven había muerto después de toda esa agonía. Sergio destazó el cuerpo inerte, era su obra de arte, pero eso no evitó que la abandonara para buscar más diversión.

_**Igartua Nieto Fernanda – Muerta**_

_**Quedan 29**_

. . . . Fin Flash Back . . . .

Aquino y Aline caminaban en el oscuro bosque. Aquino traía una cara de indiferencia y cierto fastidio, lo cual irritaba a Aline, pues ella estaba muy preocupada buscando a Paoino y el chico a su lado no le ayudaba en nada. De hecho el tipo tenía cierta calentura y quería todo con ella; como de costumbre.

**¡Ponte en paz Aquino! ¡Tenemos que buscar a Pauchas!** – Aline empezaba a molestarse de las insinuaciones de Aquino.

**¡Hay Aline! No te quejes. ¿Para que lo quieres si yo estoy aquí? **– Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

**¡Wey! No mames, ya suéltame.** – Aline comenzó a forcejear.

**¿Por qué, Si hay tanto de donde agarrar.** – Y para no hacer el cuanto largo, la estuvo fregando durante los siguientes diez minutos. Para entonces Aline ya estaba completamente harta. En un descuido de Aquino, la chica se volteó a su mochila para ver si lo que tenía dentro la ayudaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un maravilloso paralizador. Lo pendió y lo puso a la máxima potencia. Se quedo inclinada un momento hasta que Aquino llegó por atrás abrazándola nuevamente.

**¡Ya déjame cabrón!** – Lo siguiente que sintió Aquino fue un inmenso y repentino dolor que hizo que se separara inmediatamente de Aline.

**¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Que patán! Yo que estaba siendo tan bueno contigo.** – La chica seguía con el paralizador en su mano. Al igual que las polillas que vuelan sobre el fuego que acabara con sus vidas, Aquino se acercó nuevamente a Aline intentando abrazarla. Como respuesta recibió otra descarga eléctrica que lo tumbó al suelo. La descarga había sido demasiado fuerte. Parecía muerto, la joven estaba demasiado enojada como para que eso le importara. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, sabía que no sería nada bueno que la descubriesen. Corrió, pero inmediatamente se tropezó con el cuerpo de su compañero. Esto la irritó más, incluso muerto o como estuviera la fastidiaba, se levantó y pateó el cuerpo haciendo que rodara colina abajo hasta que chocó con un arbusto lleno de espinas. Aline no quiso averiguar que más le pasó y se fue a buscar a Pauchas.

**Creo que escuché a alguien. **– Iris llegó al lugar donde segundos antes habían estado Aquino y Aline.

**Neta si wey, pero ya no hay nadie.** – Patty estaba detrás de Iris.- Pero neta no me importa wey, yo lo que quiero es encontrar a Picho.

**Si, mejor hay que seguir caminando. Tal vez podamos encontrar a alguien más.** - Gaby empujaba a las demás y así siguieron caminando sin rumbo alguno.

**O.K, ya estoy harta. Se que estoy haciendo aquí, se también la estúpida razón, pero no me explico como es que quieren que nos matemos, se supone que somos el grupo más unido de la generación.** – Anel estaba histérica, y como siempre hablaba muy fuerte y rápido.

**Ya se Anel, es que al fin pasó. Los maestros han enloquecido.** – Noemí caminaba entre Anel y Vanesa, la canadiense de intercambio. – **Además…** - La voz se le cortó un poco. – **Ya viste lo que le hicieron a ****Willy.** – No pudo contener las lágrimas al recordar lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto Vanesa, a la que ya le habían explicado con más calma que estaba sucediendo, tenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba fuertemente la agarradera de su mochila, que dentro contenía un arma.

**¡Auch!** – Exclamó Claudia al chocar contra algo, o mejor dicho, contra alguien. La chica miró hacia arriba. – **Peque, que bien que te encuentro.** – Claudia se levantó sacudiendo su ropa y secándose las lágrimas.

**¿Qué te pasó Claudia?** – Laura se acercó un poco alumbrándola con su linterna. La chica de Puebla no habló durante algunos segundos y después rompió a llorar. - **¿Qué pasa? No te pongas así que me vas a preocupar más.**

**Hay Peque. **– Claudia cayó de rodillas. – **Acabo de ver la cosa más horrible del mundo.** – Laura se acercó para abrazarla. – **Vi como el alumno que no es de nuestro salón… el tal Sergio, mataba a Fernanda. **– Al escuchar esto Laura se separó de la chica cayendo también al suelo. – Y yo no hice nada por ayudarla, solo corrí, tenía mucho miedo.

**No puede ser.** – Laura se levantó y ayudo a Claudia a hacer lo mismo. – **Sabia que sería un peligro, pero algo así…** - Laura tapó su rostro con sus manos, inconscientemente deseando que al quitarlas ya no se encontrara en ese lugar.

**Tenemos que caminar, hay que encontrar a los demás. Hay que advertirles que se cuiden de Sergio.** – Claudia tomó su mochila. – **Me pareció ver a Mariela, a Huitzi, a Pollo y a Felipe, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para detenerme.** – Paró de hablar al ver como Laura cargaba muy difícilmente su mochila. - **¿Esta muy pesada?**

**Si, no he visto que trae adentro, pero apenas si puedo cargarla. **

**Deja te ayudo.** – Claudia levantó la mochila, notando inmediatamente que Laura no exageraba con el peso. – **Peque, esto esta muy pesado. Vamos a ver que tiene.** – Abrieron la mochila y sacaron el arma. – **Wow, un lanzallamas, pero no manches, esta pesadísimo.** – Volvió a meter el arma a su lugar y cerró la mochila. – **Creo que si la cargamos entre las dos será más fácil.** – Laura asintió y las chicas siguieron caminando.

**No, no, no, no, es que no es posible. ¿Cómo se les ocurre que pueden traer a alguien tan galán como yo a este lugar?** – Miguel jugaba con la linterna.

**Ya estuvo wey, deja esa linterna en paz. Vas a hacer que me caiga. **– Miguel lo ignoró y siguió jugando con la linterna hasta que Rodrigo se la quitó.

**Uuuuy Torta, no seas amargado. Solo estaba jugando.**

**¿Qué no vez donde estamos? Nos acaban de decir que nos tenemos que asesinar entre nosotros y a ti parece no importarte.** – Rodrigo estaba muy molesto, sabía que su vida podía acabarse en cualquier instante y a su lado había una persona que todo lo tomaba a juego.

**Ya se, pero no podemos hacer nada.** – Parecía que Miguel había tomado una postura más seria. - **¿Sabes que? Mejor hay que ir a b a Fer o a Vanesa para pasar unos últimos buenos momentos.** – Si, solo **parecía **que había tomado una postura más seria.

**En que pensaras. Pero vamos, sería bueno encontrar a alguien más.** – Los dos siguieron caminando sin saber exactamente a donde llegarían.

**¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos? **– Preguntó Ana a sus tres compañeros. Todos estaban sentados formando un pequeño círculo.

**No se, creo que lo que pasa aquí es demasiado serio.** – Jorge abrió su mochila y sacó una botella de agua para tomar.

**Ya se, ¿Pero realmente creen que terminemos matándonos?** – Daniel Farfán se acostó en el pasto mirando al cielo.

**No se, pero veamos en las mochilas para ver sui realmente nos dieron un arma.** – Todos asintieron a la propuesta de Juan Ramón Estrella. – **Las damas primero.** – Ana abrió su mochila sacando un arco y algunas flechas.

**Hay no manches, nunca tuve buena puntería.** – Volvió a colocar las cosas en su lugar volteando hacia Jorge. – **Te toca Rohwedder.**

**Veamos.** – Jorge comenzó a buscar y finalmente encontró un par de macanas. – **Creo que no me fue tan mal.** – Sonrió para después comenzar a jugar con ellas mientras que Juan Ramón buscaba su arma.

**¿Qué te tocó Piwi?** – preguntó Farfán al ver que no sacaba nada.

**Es un garrote lleno de picos.** – Respondió como si no le diese importancia. – **¿Y a ti que te tocó? **– Farfán buscó en su mochila y lo que encontró no le agrado en nada.

**¡¿Una tapa de olla! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a pelear con esto?** – Todos lo miraron burlonamente, pareciera que no habían entendido la gravedad del asunto.

**Te compadezco.** – Se burló Jorge

**Ya cállense, será mejor irnos. Cada vez esta más oscuro y necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde dormir.** – Los cuatro se levantaron para buscar un lugar más seguro.

**¡Ya cállate Carlos!** – Alejandra aventó al chico. Una vez más se estaban peleando por alguna tontería. A u lado se encontraban Karla y Jordán, quienes no se habían separado desde que comenzó el juego.

**Tenemos que reunirnos con todo el grupo para solucionar esto de la mejor forma posible.** – Jordán sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Karla, quien a duras penas podía caminar, pues el dolor en su brazo le resultaba casi insoportable, aún así decidió no decirle nada a su novio, no quería preocuparlo.

**Pero si no queda un solo sobreviviente vamos a morir todos.** – Apenas logró decir la chica.

**Karla, ¿Estas bien? **– Preguntó su novio preocupado. – **Esa herida en tu brazo te duele mucho ¿Verdad?**

**No, solo fue un rasguño. Tenemos que buscar a los demás. **– Jordán asintió no muy convencido del bienestar de Karla, pero aún así siguieron caminando.

Fabiola caminaba entre la espesa hierba, repentinamente escuchó como alguien caminaba por los alrededores. Se puso un poco nerviosa, no descartaba la posibilidad de que alguien ya hubiera enloquecido por la presión del juego. Antes de que pudiera esconderse salió de repente un chico con algo de sangre en la ropa, la cual Fabiola no distinguía por la oscuridad. Pronto la chica lo reconoció, no supo si asustarse o tranquilizarse, ya que se trataba de Sergio, la única persona en la que podía confiar y lo peor del caso es que se trataba de un psicópata asesino. Después de meditarlo un poco se decidió por hablarle.

**Hola, ¿Qué haces?** – Preguntó la chica fingiendo la mayor indiferencia posible. Su corazón latía rápidamente. No podía dejar de pensar en que probablemente la podría matar.

**Pues nada, aquí buscando a quien más matar.** – Respondió dándole una mínima importancia.

**Ah, chido.** – Parecía que a ella tampoco le importaba mucho ahora.

**Oye, ¿Te gustan las katanas?** – Preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

**Si.** – Sergio le dio la suya y se fue sin decir palabra alguna. - **¡Gracias!** – Gritó Fabiola, quien al desenvainar la katana grande fue su sorpresa, ya que esta se encontraba llena de sangre. - **¡Que asco! **– Grito sacudiéndola para quitarle un poco del líquido. La volvió a meter y siguió caminando, no era muy seguro quedarse en un solo lugar.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba alguien mirando como Fabiola se retiraba. Traía unos binoculares, que bien si no le servían para matar, por lo menos podría ver cada movimiento de las personas a una distancia larga. Al perder a la chica de vista guardó sus binoculares y buscó un lugar donde estuviera seguro de que nadie lo encontraría. No era el momento de confiar en nadie. Alejandro Magaña corrió hasta encontrar una pequeña cueva, si la cubría de hierbas nadie la vería.

Aline seguía buscando a Paolino, pero en su camino se encontró con alguien completamente diferente. Alex estaba recargado en un árbol. Se encontraba leyendo en voz alta los mensajes de su celular que le llegaban de chismes de "La Oreja". Estaba leyendo uno que decía "Belinda está desaparecida desde ayer, se sospecha que se ha suicidado" Alex comenzó a reír.

**Wey, tienes celular, ¿Pero cómo? Si cuando despertamos nadie traía.**

**Es que lo escondí bien, entonces nadie se dio cuenta.**

**Pues entonces deja de usarlo a lo baboso. Con eso podemos salvarnos.** – Aline corrió hasta a Alex y le arrancó el celular de las manos.

**Con el último mensaje que recibió se le terminó el crédito.** – Aline se molestó y lanzó el pequeño aparato contra un árbol haciendo que se rompiera. **Oye, era mi celular, vas a tener que pagarlo.** – Le reclamó Alex notablemente molesto.

**Si wey, después.** – Aline no le hizo caso y se retiró para seguir buscando a Paolino, dejando solo a Alex que se seguía quejando por su celular. Aline siguió caminando hasta que escuchó un ruido, aspa que fue a ver que es lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando vio a… - **¡Pauchas!** – Gritó feliz al ver al chico que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Este volteó y… El sonido de un disparo retumbo en los alrededores mientras un cuerpo caía sobre la fría tierra.

_**3 Muertos… 29 por irse**_

_**Continuara…**_

Segundo capitulo listo. En este me centro más en mostrar un poco de las personalidades del grupo. Los siguientes capítulos serán más cortos, ya que me voy a ir centrando en cada uno de los grupos que luego se irán haciendo.

Por cierto, creo que no lo mencione en el capitulo anterior, pero quiero agradecer a Mizaki Shidou por darme algunas ideas sádicas y de humor negro para escribir. Y otro aviso, después de cada capitulo voy a hacer un Omake sobre algún profesor. ¿Qué va a ser esto? Pues va a ser una historia sumamente corta tratando de hacerla humorística. Esta vez será sobre mi maestra de ingles que esta bastante amargada, la idea original fue mía, pero mi amiga Griselda me ayudó a mejorarla.

_**OMAKE**_

El camión iba saliendo. La maestra Maria Vera creía que su alumna Nyu Hikari iría en ese camión, pues no sabía que anteriormente se había ido con el grupo C. Ese día se levantó un poco tarde, por lo que no alcanzó el camión. Quería ir para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Nyu Hikari durante los próximos dos días.

Maria Vera corrió rápidamente tratando de alcanzar el camión. Se le hizo una buena idea ponerse enfrente a una distancia larga para que el conductor frenara. Pero no contaba con que el conductor no había dormido bien la noche anterior y se estaba quedando dormido frente al volante, por lo que no la vio y pasó encima de ella dejándola embarrada por toda la calle.

**Que tope tan grande.** – Dijo el conductor para acelerar hacia la casa donde sería el retiro mientras que los demás tampoco se habían dado cuenta.

_**Fin**_


End file.
